


场外战争

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: ABO设定，法独。





	1. Chapter 1

1\.   
路德维希和弗朗西斯重逢于复员后老兵康复中心组织的一场派对。康复中心给所有人都发了一封邮件，尽管并不是所有人都曾在战场上退下来之后到这里来治疗他们严重的PTSD。弗朗西斯正是如此，他只不过做了常规的心理检查，心理医生判断他是个“极其健康、乐观，能够良好适应转业重归社会正常生活的年轻人——而且很英俊。”，从此之后，这是他第二次踏进康复中心的大门。  
距离弗朗西斯从非洲回来已经过了七年之久，他曾经待过的队伍里，来出席派对的人几乎不到原来的三分之一。但屋子里的人一点都不少，甚至多了很多生面孔——  
“我还真不知道这是一场可以带家属来参加的聚会，所以，如你所见，瞧，哥哥现在是孤家寡人了。”弗朗西斯悄无声息地瞄准了那个独自站在角落桌子前捧着一杯鸡尾酒的德国人身边的位置，自然而然地开口搭话，好像他们已经聊完了所有老战友该用以寒暄的话题（“你老家的天气怎么样？”“我妈身体硬朗的很，我老婆去年又给我生了个大胖小子。”“每到下雨天，我的那条左腿还是疼的要死。”，诸如此类。）。为什么寻找路德维希，这个理由显而易见——他是和弗朗西斯一样为数不多几个单身赴会的人，而弗朗西斯并不想去同那些带着伴侣来的人搭话，无论是接下他们充满好意递来的自制烤苹果派，做一个亲切的好战友；还是将毫不意外地被他们充满关怀地盘问，噢天呐弗朗西斯，噢天呐，你都39岁了，居然还没有标记过任何一个omega？你是怎么弄的，波诺弗瓦老兄，当年休假时我们去逛摩洛哥和阿尔及利亚的白房子时，你经过的地方可是整条街的omega都腿软得发颤！  
路德维希就不会问这种蠢问题。他不但不会随意打听别人的私事，甚至忘记了弗朗西斯是谁。他首先点头表示赞同，而后再礼貌性质地开始思考：“嗨，你好，不好意思，七年过去了，我觉得你很面熟，但是你的名字——嗯，我肯定我下一秒就要说出来了，你叫……”  
“弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，前准军士长，曾经是你的上铺。”弗朗西斯举杯示意，“路德维希•贝什米特中士，对吗？你的样子几乎没怎么变。”  
“是的。”路德维希的样子看上去有些微惊讶，看起来他以为自己活该是透明的，这屋子里应该不会有任何人想起他一样。但事实上，弗朗西斯对路德维希印象深刻，不单是因为他高大健壮，像从性别分化的青少年科普读物中走出来的标准alpha，还因为他们曾经一起执行过很多次任务，而路德维希的表现令人难忘。  
路德维希伸出手，和弗朗西斯的握了握。“我想起你了，很不好意思。”路德维希说，“你留了长发，我一开始没有认出来——我没有别的意思，你现在的样子还是很适合你，只是对我来说有点意外。”  
他总在急急忙忙地补充自己说过的话。闲聊对他来说好像太残忍了，然而弗朗西斯扎根于此，决心继续做个冷酷无情的人。他露出轻松的、安抚的微笑，假意看向路德维希的酒杯：“嗯哼，你在喝什么？哥哥我的杯子刚好快空了——啊，莫吉托。我猜那个看上去只试过把啤酒和红酒兑在一起喝的三流调酒师能提供的最好的服务也就止步于此了，明智的选择。那么哥哥我也去要一杯好咯。”  
路德维希在弗朗西斯转过身轻快的暂时离去的背影后皱了皱眉，他端起酒杯喝了一口，试图用薄荷冲淡喉间熏染上的玫瑰甜香。他很清楚这是弗朗西斯的味道，因为普通的玫瑰花香乃至于劣质玫瑰香精都不会有如此富于攻击性的气息，只有alpha的信息素才能做到如此咄咄逼人。况且，这是他七年前闻了整整三年的味道，再熟悉不过。他对弗朗西斯最初印象不佳，其原因就在这里——除非外勤巡逻，弗朗西斯根本无意刻意收敛自己信息素的气味，任它们从腺体中一丝一缕似有若无地散发出来，在空气中游荡。路德维希原本以为弗朗西斯是那种目中无人的alpha，因为自己靠一出生成了人群中的1％就沾沾自喜，把这当成自己的毕生最高成就。如果不是因为弗朗西斯在其他方面都表现的随和且彬彬有礼的话，路德维希恐怕会一直这么以为下去。  
弗朗西斯端着一杯新的莫吉托回来时，路德维希已经消失不见了。他的酒和外套留在原处，但拿走了包。弗朗西斯拾起这几样东西，寻了张沙发坐下。当他看见路德维希提着包从洗手间出来时，高举起手臂。路德维希看见自己的外衣到了弗朗西斯手里，他不得不走过去，坐下，重新继续他们的谈话。  
弗朗西斯端起酒杯，在举到唇边前向路德维希微一致意，“干杯。”他说，然后向后舒适地一靠。路德维希眯起眼睛，突然意识到少了些什么。  
“真不好意思。”弗朗西斯道，“我不知道现在是你的发情期，为了我们今晚相处愉快，我把那些会让你分心，干扰你的小味道收起来了。”  
坦白说，这句话的确让路德维希相当震惊。他装作莫名其妙的样子，身子却戒备地绷紧起来，凝视着杯中摇晃的酒液：“抱歉，我没太听清，这里的音乐太吵了。”  
“噢，亲爱的，放轻松点。我知道你刚刚去厕所给自己来了一支抑制剂。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“还有，不是今天才知道的，七年前我就知道你是个omega。”  
他就这么冷静而漫不经心地一边喝着一杯烂透了的莫吉托，一边戳穿了路德维希的伪装。或许无论修养如何，alpha的性格里总是不可磨灭地带上些傲慢的成分。弗朗西斯看着路德维希的表情，他原本以为路德维希会像刚才那样局促不安，但事实是刚才的那些窘迫恐怕只是在抑制剂药效逐渐退去的情况下又嗅到了弗朗西斯的信息素使然。在新的一针药剂的底气下，路德维希重新冷硬且刻板起来。  
“是吗？我想你至少不是从信息素判断出来的，我一直坚持定期注射抑制剂。”  
“是的。我的确不知道你的信息素什么味儿，虽然刚刚好像稍微闻到了一些——是血吗？我险些以为你受伤了。”  
就像世界上除了alpha的信息素以外找不出任何给人以压迫感的花香外，这世界上也没机会闻见如此诱人而缭绕鼻尖的血腥味，除非那是另一个omega的味道。弗朗西斯方才闻见的血腥味中带着一点苦，按理说这种味道不会有任何人喜欢，但它就是该死的有着吸引力。信息素刺激着他的大脑中枢，快乐地分泌着多巴胺。因此弗朗西斯知道需要留一点空间给面前这位老相识去处理他的个人问题了，于是他转过身，去吧台要了那杯莫吉托。  
信息素的味道是个人隐私。路德维希显然还不认为弗朗西斯和他熟络到能知道这个秘密的程度。  
“我只想知道你怎么知道的？”  
“我们一起去冲澡的时候，我偶然看见你的左手臂上满是针眼。”弗朗西斯痛快地指出，“所以要么你一直在嗑药，要么——就是另一种意义上的‘嗑药’了。”  
“你的观察力很敏锐。”  
“谢谢。好歹我们都是当过兵的人。”  
弗朗西斯谦虚了。路德维希记得他的定点射击和移动靶射击成绩都是全队第一，“法兰西死神”，当时其他人私下里这么叫他，言语之中带着对alpha与生俱来的过人体魄和精神力的敬佩。他们天生适合成为军人、领导者、法官一类的角色，来支配和维护这个世界。恐怕弗朗西斯当年报名参军时，没费多少力气就被选拔入了维和部队里。他的军衔升的也很快，如果不是选择提早退役，继续成为军官只是时间问题。  
“你退役的太早了。”路德维希的语气不无遗憾。  
有人在房间另一头不识好歹地开了一瓶香槟。砰的一声，那是橡木塞迸飞到空中的声音。如果这是在任何一个其他派对上，紧接着传来的就会是欢呼声。但在这里引起的只是一片死寂，几声尖叫，和几个人躲在沙发或桌子的掩体后的战术卧倒。  
开香槟的那位愣住了。弗朗西斯快步走上前去，从他手里一把拿过酒瓶，爬上椅子，倒了一个还算看得过去的香槟塔。  
“有人想喝威士忌吗？加冰加青柠？”他站在高处，一边倒酒一边大声问，“这轮我请。”  
场内举起隐隐带着颤抖的几只手。弗朗西斯一扬下巴，转头看向吧台的方向。  
“劳驾，为大家倒上吧。”  
为过去的老战友们买下这一轮酒后，弗朗西斯带着一托盘的香槟、威士忌和浓缩龙舌兰回来找路德维希。在那瓶香槟开启的一瞬间，他正准备接话，但同时率先注意到路德维希的身体也猛地一颤，他控制住自己依然纹丝不动地坐着，但却开始频繁地眨起眼睛。弗朗西斯回来时，他仍旧面色阴沉。于是弗朗西斯不停地把酒从托盘上拿起来递给他。  
“我想现在你应该知道我为什么选择提早退役了。”他半是讽刺地说。  
“你比这里的所有人恢复的都要好。”路德维希一杯接一杯地喝着，同时手指轻轻指了指自己的右眼，“我在你之后两个月也离开了，右眼进了弹片，手术做的很及时，不至于失明，但那个声音还是让我的视神经本能地有些痛。”  
“也许因为我有家庭。家庭的温暖大概比这里的心理医生管用。”弗朗西斯以玩笑的语气说。路德维希停下来，忍不住瞥了一眼他的左手——它一直递酒来，近在咫尺。  
“你的家庭？”  
“我有一个女儿。”弗朗西斯开始翻找钱包，可能是为了给路德维希看皮夹里的照片。  
“我对你妻子离开了你感到很抱歉。”路德维希说，他注意到弗朗西斯左手空空如也。如果是亡妻，兴许他会一直戴着那枚银色小圆环作为爱的见证。所以如果没有，那多半是另一种可能，那位他从未见过的omega因为某种原因——也许她见过弗朗西斯酗酒，见过他从梦中惊醒在深夜大喊大叫，见过他因为礼花绽放而抱头钻进桌子下，总之她见到的弗朗西斯并不像路德维希眼前那样的冷静而富有魅力——于是她离开了，又一个悲剧。  
“噢不，你误会了。我没有结婚。”  
弗朗西斯说着，把钱夹展开伸过来。路德维希眯起眼睛，借着昏黄的灯光看见照片上黑肤黑发的小女孩，年纪约莫七八岁，穿着水蓝色的连衣裙，头上扎着两个红色的蝴蝶结，样子虽然活泼可爱，但和弗朗西斯没有半点长相上的相似。  
“她叫塞西尔。我从战场上把她捡了回来，当时你也在场。你想一会去我家看看她吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
路德维希醒的很早，一半是因为过去部队的作息仿佛钢筋混凝土般遏制住了他的生物钟，另一半则是因为，他是在连绵不断的燥热中醒来的。他做了一个悠长而混乱的梦，梦的最开始，他回到了非洲，拎着铺盖找到了自己的营房。这是一个四人间的板房，窄小但物品的摆设井然有序，所以显得并不拥挤。另两个人休假回国了，屋里只有一个男人坐在床上看书。那是个金发的男人，他高大，五官精致，身上还有一股玫瑰的气息。那股富有侵略性的气息像寻到野兔的猎犬般向他扑来时，路德维希险些没有站稳。他以手扶住墙，感到眩晕、燥热和……某种渴望夹杂着在内心的蒸馏瓶中翻腾，一个年轻又健美的alpha所带来的生理性吸引力几乎是致命的。路德维希深吸一口气，打起精神走到窗边，发出声音将男人的注意力从他的书上拉开：“我能开窗通一会风吗，请问？”  
“噢，当然，您好。”男人猛然间注意到了他，没多说什么，用遥控器关了空调。他把书插好书签放在枕边，从床上跳下来，有违路德维希所愿地向正站在窗边呼吸新鲜空气的他一步步靠近。“我的床下还是空着的，您可以睡在那里。我是弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，法国人，上士，alpha。”  
弗朗西斯是在不经意间提起自己的性别的，在路德维希听来却只觉得刺耳。他敬了个礼，转过身，背对着弗朗西斯，努力不去看他，提起自己的行李艰难地走向前去，放在弗朗西斯下铺的那张床上，维持着自己生硬和冷漠的语气：“多谢，长官。路德维希•贝什米特，德国人，一等兵，beta。”  
“相处愉快。欢迎来到非洲。”那名叫弗朗西斯的法国人极短促地扬起了一下眉毛，好像在那一瞬间有些惊讶于以路德维希的身材样貌居然不是他的同类，但他并未表露出来，只是微微一笑。他不再打扰路德维希收拾东西和休息，重新爬上了他自己的床。但他那从床板缝中一点点渗下来的信息素气味却一点没有削弱他的存在感。这是白天，以通风为由，路德维希强行让窗户保持着开启状态，而晚上才是最让人难熬的环节，他们关上窗户开起空调，否则会有无数五彩斑斓的蚊虫乃至于蛇从大开的窗洞中鱼贯而入。然而不需要毒虫，路德维希就足以感到浑身躁动不安，抑制剂保证了他不会发情，但也只是把腺体分泌的激素控制在他能忍受的范围内，并不代表他能够完全像没事人一样忽略那些刻写在基因里的冲动。他把自己蒙进被子里，在16℃的低温中满身是汗。在你的正上方就睡着一个alpha，那个名叫本能的恶魔钻进路德维希的被窝，在他耳边充满恶意地低语，你闻闻他的味道，你从来没有闻过这么有意思的气息，不是吗？他探出半张脸呼吸，玫瑰的芳香在紧闭门窗的小房间里越积越浓。这只是第一天，他不得不说服自己，从明天开始，训练和巡逻任务会让你沾枕头就睡过去的，你所做的只是需要扛过今晚。路德维希已经忘记了他到底是用怎样强大的意志力去逼迫自己入眠的，想必那是很痛苦的回忆，所以被大脑自动淡忘了。他只记得当起床号响起时，他睡在湿漉漉的被褥里，一半是汗水，另一半路德维希不愿去想。  
弗朗西斯带着他去吃早饭。他们的厨子经常轮休，餐厅雇了不少当地人来负责日常状态下的伙食。主食是一种叫恩希玛的寡淡无味的糯米糊，和炖肉以及南瓜叶杂在一起，是路德维希少有的能一眼认出是什么的食物。所幸路德维希此刻本就几乎丧失了味觉，玫瑰香味统治着他的食道和咽喉。饭后他立刻跑去了医务室，要了两板新的抑制剂，军医用并不太算是善意的目光打量着他。  
“我想我不用提醒您内务生活条例上面的某些相关规定。”医生在从药柜里取出抑制剂给他时冷冰冰地说道。  
“我选择继续服从上级的宿舍安排，并不是因为我对波诺弗瓦上士有意。”路德维希咬了咬嘴唇，“omega的生理本能能够有效地被最新型的抑制剂控制在合理范围内，已经是被可靠的科学研究所证明的事实。我没有必要去做多余的事情。”  
“是吗。”医生看上去仿佛并不在意他说了些什么，“那么我只希望下一次在这里见到您，不是因为您哪一天突然‘忘记’了在自己的发情期严格按时注射抑制剂。”  
路德维希的梦境在这一刻戛然而止，他梦见了十年前和弗朗西斯初次见面时的事情，梦见每晚折磨他的信息素气息，梦见每个和他第一次见面的人都要首先惊讶他如此像一个alpha，梦见对他态度充满怀疑的随队军医。路德维希对所有人选择沉默，他知道自己无论说什么都不会让自己的处境好的更多。此刻他只能庆幸梦里的信息素哪怕味道再过强烈，也不至于真正引起他的生理反应，他回忆起昨夜在康复中心重逢时弗朗西斯提起的他收养的非洲小女孩（现在她名叫塞西尔•波诺弗瓦），他在昨夜给的答复是“我明天来看看她”。路德维希下床洗漱，用冷水狠狠抹了把脸，他在给自己寻觅早餐时，发现昨天回来后他把弗朗西斯手写的地址便签用圆形磁铁随手贴在了冰箱门上，便签的右下角还有酒渍，沾染得康复中心的徽记变得斑驳不堪。  
路德维希把便签取下来，放进衣袋里。他出门后先去了一家百货商场，在玩具店里买了个洋娃娃，在蛋糕店里买了一大块圆形蛋糕，然后他开始迷茫于选择什么上门拜访时携带的礼物。他在思考这个问题时正站在市场的边上，于是最后路德维希开着车，把弗朗西斯家的地址输入导航，一路向前开去时，车后座上放着洋娃娃、蛋糕和一个叶子笔挺秀丽、颜色金灿灿的菠萝。

路德维希在一排有着同样精致花园的洋房中按下弗朗西斯家的门铃时，弗朗西斯正在厨房里摁响搅拌机，把面团和蛋液混在一起。机器运转良好的轰鸣盖过了门铃声，塞西尔跑进厨房，她大喊着通知弗朗西斯门铃响了的事情。弗朗西斯的手上、头发上和围裙上都沾满飘起来的面粉，锅里还正煮着一百二十个长得像帆船一样的意大利饺子。“亲爱的，”他用颇为无奈的语气说，“去帮爸爸开一下门好吗？如果是推销员，你就礼貌地告诉他我们家什么也不需要。如果是每天为我们家送牛奶的叔叔，你就接过他的牛奶瓶，对他说声谢谢，再把鞋柜上的硬币全部都给他。”  
塞西尔点点头，跑了出去。弗朗西斯开始用勺子劈开帆船饺子们行进的航路，为这些无人驾驶的面粉幽灵船撒上罗勒补给。塞西尔很快又跑了回来。  
“不，爸爸，门口不是送牛奶的人。”  
“那就是推销员，告诉他我们家什么也不需要。”  
“也不是推销员。他问我：‘你就是塞西尔吗？’，我说：‘是呀，您怎么知道我的名字？’，他又说，‘我是来找你爸爸的，他在家吗？’”  
弗朗西斯猛地放下了手里正在调制蘸酱的味碟，用水洗了洗手，在头发上抹平。  
“你让他进门来了吗？”他急匆匆地问，用最快的速度解下围裙向外走去。塞西尔跟出来，在弗朗西斯身后大声回答道：“不，他坚持说要你让他进来了他才会进来！”  
弗朗西斯穿过一楼走廊，看见路德维希手里提着东西，站在门厅。见到他来时显得有些窘迫，轻咳了两声。  
“我来的好像不是时候。塞西尔说你在厨房忙着做午饭。”  
“啊，说实话，我无时无刻不在给她做吃的。这个年纪的小女孩简直长得像小马驹一样快。”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，走上前去接过路德维希手里的东西——洋娃娃显然是给塞西尔的礼物，蛋糕可以留作饭后甜点，毕竟他是一定会留路德维希下来吃午饭的，庆幸饺子煮的够——剩下还有一个棕色牛皮纸袋子，弗朗西斯打开看了看，再抬起头时表情复杂。  
如果一个东西看起来、闻起来和摸起来都像菠萝，那么它一定就是一颗菠萝。除此之外没有别的理由能解释路德维希为什么要拎着一颗菠萝上门了——很显然就是因为，那就是一颗菠萝。

弗朗西斯最后还是找到了处理这颗菠萝的办法。午饭后，他把塞西尔送去楼上小睡，带着路德维希进了他工作室隔壁一个不起眼的小门后的房间。出乎路德维希意料的是，小房间内部四面排开着不逊于真正酒吧的酒柜收藏，以及一个可供招待三五好友的吧台。弗朗西斯点上灯，走到吧台后，笑着看向路德维希：“你想喝点什么吗？”  
路德维希还在忙着四处打量这间私藏起来的小酒吧，难掩惊讶：“你退伍之后就在做这个吗？”  
“不，调酒只是我的业余爱好。我是靠画设计稿养大我的小姑娘的。”弗朗西斯指了指外间的工作室，他们进门之前就能看到，工作室里散乱堆放着画板、大张的白纸和各式各样的绘图工具，“这是个很适合当时的我的工作。我没有去设计院上班，因为我有个孩子要带，所以我把图从院里带回家画。塞西尔每天晚上都要醒好多次，需要人喂奶、换尿布和抱着她重新哄睡，晚上我就一边照顾她，一边继续画那些需要没完没了修改的图纸——你听上去觉得这实在太困难了？你的表情告诉我你是这么想的，但实际上，还好，没有你想的那么辛苦，因为我反正也没有办法睡着，比起在床上睁着眼睛一直躺到天亮，还不如起来几次去冲奶粉，至少那样我的身子不会僵硬。”  
他用平淡的口气简单地解释了一下这一切后，重新询问路德维希是否有想要喝的东西。路德维希只好坦白说他其实并不了解鸡尾酒，莫吉托这个词是他在这个领域最大的尝试。  
“那我们只好试试看用这颗菠萝能不能做些什么了。”弗朗西斯抓着菠萝顶端的叶子，小心地避开那些扎手的锯齿状边缘把它提起来，削皮，切下果肉，丢进榨汁机的量杯。路德维希坐着看他熟练的动作，感到极其不可思议，这一切是如此陌生又如此熟悉。陌生在于，弗朗西斯以前可从没机会在路德维希面前露过一手刀工。但熟悉的地方又在于他那双行事有条不紊的手，尽管不曾在路德维希面前切过水果，但曾在他面前重复过无数次装弹、瞄准、射击、退空弹夹、再一次装弹。  
菠萝金黄色的果肉装满了玻璃器皿，弗朗西斯按下开关，榨汁机的嗡鸣让路德维希联想起那颗在他们的越野车右前方一点钟方向炸开的土制手榴弹。  
在维和部队的每一天都重复着危险和枯燥并进而行的日常。他们驻扎在靠近西非的某个局势不稳的小国，政府军和反政府军在此曾经爆发激战，尽管大战的浪潮已过，但附近的村庄中还是时有游击队出没。他们的任务就是以六人为一组，每日开着装甲车出去在乡间原野兜一圈，以维持当地最基本的治安。尽管共同行动的六人都会全副武装，身上背着装得满满的弹匣，武器装备显然也远比这些已经不成气候的叛军残党要来得更先进和丰富，但这仍然是一项比兜风和欣赏田园风光要危险得多的事情。敌人并不惧于攻击联合国派来的维和部队，而维和部队却没有主动出击的权限，他们只能被动还击。这也就意味着尽管人人手中都有枪，但开第一枪的那一刻一定已经有战友负伤或者直接倒下。路德维希从军生涯中最凶险的一刻，来自于一支50人的反政府军残部，他们试图靠偷袭因为有出外巡逻的人员而战斗力量空缺的维和部队大本营，来获得一些弹药和医疗补给。虽然基地内剩余的人员反应迅速地组织起来给予猛烈还击，但这次意外还是给路德维希的生活带来了重大的直接影响——他在来到非洲的第一天起住进的那间四人板房彻底变成了他和弗朗西斯的两人间，另两个人不再是因为休假回国而离开，这一次他们躺在覆有国旗的棺材中的遗体被送回了家乡。  
那一晚是他第一次没有因为闻见弗朗西斯的信息素味道而辗转反侧，相反他感到一阵宽心。它证明了弗朗西斯仍然像这玫瑰一样生命力旺盛地活着。  
那颗手榴弹的故事发生在他们失去了两名室友之后不久的某个月的一天。路德维希和弗朗西斯被安排去基地附近一个相对繁华的镇上采购些东西，之前的偷袭事件造成的伤亡惨重，原本定额至少为四人的外出采购任务只能安排他们两人完成，以便尽可能地多留下些人手来看家，再加上和当地居民打交道时不适合使用装甲车，因此他们只开了一辆越野车出门。路德维希把油罐装的成桶成桶的水搬上货厢时，弗朗西斯忙着用他学会不久的当地方言和人议价。几个原本在街边踢以草编成的足球的小男孩围上前来，凑近了好奇地看他们的枪。一切都显得如此正常，这个区域相对安全，已经极少在巡逻时发现有剩余的武装分子了。  
路德维希问弗朗西斯：“你有带着糖果吗？巧克力也好？”，弗朗西斯摸遍全身上下的口袋，最后掏出两根巧克力味的能量棒。路德维希把它们掰碎，分给来看枪的孩子们。  
他们顺利地付了账，开车离开。原本他们应该在经历半小时凹凸不平的土路颠簸后安全回到营地，唯一经历的插曲只应该是他们俩把自己今日口粮中配给的餐后甜点给了别人吃。  
但一粒击打在防弹玻璃上的小石子击碎了这一天的和平。坐在驾驶座的是路德维希，他在本能地踩下刹车时，已经很清楚地意识到这粒碎石砾绝不是因为被轮胎碾过而飞起来砸中挡风玻璃的。无论是谁扔出了这颗小石头，他都成功地逼停了他和弗朗西斯的车。此时最错误的决定就是下车察看。在非洲战场上多年的经验，以及仍然历历在目的牺牲的战友的经验都让他们毫不犹豫地立刻从座位上矮身趴下，勾过放在后座上近在咫尺的枪。几乎在路德维希抓稳枪托的一瞬间，那颗土制手榴弹的爆炸声就轰然而至，距离过近，造成了他暂时性的耳鸣。弗朗西斯想必也是如此，更何况他坐的位置距离路德维希离爆炸点更近。路德维希相信他现在的脑内就像同时有100座大教堂的钟楼在同时报时一样嗡嗡作响，可弗朗西斯在爆炸引起的尘土气浪尚未完全消去时就已经干脆利落地翻身下了车，在漫天灰土的掩盖下窜入了道路边一块巨石后。他把枪架在石头上，眯起眼，拉动枪栓上膛，然后毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。路德维希甚至无法想象他是怎样在听力受损，视力也受遮挡的情况下准确命中了某个藏身在暗处的敌人的，哪怕他是坐在车座上警惕地注意到了手榴弹投来的方向也一样。他现在能听到一些微弱的声响，其中包括勉强听见的身躯倒地的声音，足以证明刚刚那发极限状态下射出的子弹没有被浪费。  
“该死的，他们有个alpha！”  
有人在怒吼，但路德维希听不见，听见了恐怕也不会听懂。他并没有光顾着观察弗朗西斯的举动，在对方开枪为他争取时间的那一刻同样跳下了车，用最快的速度一个翻滚躲进了一堵残损的砖墙后。寻找到掩蔽点后，他第一时间转头看向弗朗西斯的藏身之处。他们的听力都还没有完全恢复，路德维希只能读出弗朗西斯的唇形，还有手势：“至少十个人，分散在周围，掩护我。”  
“我有多余的两个弹匣。”路德维希同样以打手语回复弗朗西斯。  
“给我。”  
路德维希飞快地将备用子弹放在地上用力一推向弗朗西斯的方向，对方也同样反应敏捷地出手摁住了停在脚边的弹匣，回身，上膛，弗朗西斯再一次伸出一根枪管，这一次朝着九点钟方向，砰。尘土已经彻底散去了，再也没有人有机会怀疑弗朗西斯的枪法是否能保持稳定。子弹连发而至，他们刚刚乘坐的越野车已经被打成了满布弹痕的废铁。所幸没有任何一发子弹命中油箱，否则这场新的爆炸所带给他和弗朗西斯的就不止是一时失聪这么简单轻松了。与此同时路德维希也扣下了扳机，这里并不是一个绝佳的射击场所，他顶着后坐力和隐隐发烫的枪栓，毫不犹豫地向子弹飞来的方向周边可能的掩体先倾泻了一波弹药。他并没有弗朗西斯那么爱惜子弹，毕竟他的任务只是火力支援，以及防止敌人中有经验丰富者已经能够推算出弗朗西斯的弹道。也许路德维希的运气不错，尽管他没有弗朗西斯那样过人的眼力和听觉，但他的经验和直觉或许帮他在这几处各三发的点射中赢到了大礼。掩藏在暗处的武装分子没有人敢再叫骂了，但他们每个人心里都隐隐地产生了对越野车上的两人都是alpha的怀疑。  
路德维希停下，尽可能快地重新装弹。终究对方在人数上占优势，失去了他的掩护，敌人有机会空出几发子弹击中弗朗西斯头顶的石块，碎石屑落在他的头颈上，还有几发堪堪擦过他的头顶打进地上。弗朗西斯只能尽可能地继续压低身子。十点钟，十二点钟，三点钟。他嘴唇翕动着轻声默记弹道的方向，将一只手背在身后，朝向路德维希的方向，做了几个手势。  
他并没有刻意回头检视路德维希是否收到了他的信号，这种毫无来由的信赖早已经在一次又一次的共同外出中扎根在他们彼此的心底。  
枪声戛然而止的那一刹那，路德维希和弗朗西斯同时开了连射。三个方向上同时传来了人体倒地的闷响。  
敌人不再动弹，甚至不敢换一个射击姿势，空气陷入可怕的死寂。鞋面轻轻擦过地上砂砾的细微声音，受过军事训练的alpha的耳朵就是连这样的动静都不会放过。时间拖得愈久，弗朗西斯的暂时性耳鸣恢复得就愈好，因此哪怕所有人就像中了咒语一样严格地纹丝不动，他仍然有办法从任何微小到会被任何人忽略的声音中探知到附近所有人的存在，然后，正像其他人私下里为他加冕的称号一样——他就会像来自法兰西的死神一般，冷酷无情、悄无声息地用他弹匣中的子弹代替镰刀取走他人的灵魂。  
眼角余光中的瓦砾背后突然站起一个模糊的人影，弗朗西斯想也没想地转过身去开了一枪，人影应声倒下。尽管他在看到对方的第一反应是惊讶的，他一直在默数倒下的敌人的数量，这是第十一个，超出了他在开战那一刻通过模糊的听声辩位得到的估计。但没有关系，弗朗西斯并不是那种无法接受自己出了哪怕半点疏漏的人，他并不在乎自己开了几枪，他只需要在乎没有打中路德维希就可以了。  
午后时分，被太阳晒得滚烫的沙土路面重新回归了平静。弗朗西斯再三确认这一点无误后，给路德维希打了信号。他们俩慢慢地从掩体后起身，小心翼翼地回到越野车边。路德维希测试了一下引擎，非常幸运，和油箱一样没有被任何一发流弹击中，还能载着他们免于在烈日下步行10公里回到营地。他们俩满头满脸都是沙土和被烟熏黑的污渍，灰头土脸，显然任何与死亡擦肩而过的人都会与整洁干净无缘。路德维希的心情一时还难以真正平静下来，他如今只在表面上一如既往地平静，短促地扔下一句“上车吧”，就率先爬上车座。他现在只想尽早离开这条路，谁也不知道这附近还没有敌人埋伏着的增援，而他们的弹药已经所剩无几了。  
弗朗西斯跟着重新爬上副驾驶的位子。就在那时，他伸过头来，吻了路德维希一下。这一切发生在转瞬之间，路德维希还没来得及意识到那落在自己唇上的是另一对嘴唇，弗朗西斯就已经规规矩矩地在车座上端正坐好，甚至还系上了安全带。  
正当他以为自己产生了幻觉时，从路边砂土堆的缝隙里传来一声响亮的啼哭。弗朗西斯眉头一紧，路德维希也心下一惊，他们俩手忙脚乱地迅速重新跳下了车，一前一后奔向哭声传来的位置。在一堵摇摇欲坠的砖墙下（曾经它可能是某户人家的餐厅的其中一面墙），一个胎发茂盛的小女孩正在哇哇大哭。她的母亲紧闭着眼睛，倒在她身侧仅一寸远的地方，胸前淌着一朵血花。  
路德维希在衣服上擦了擦手，紧张而笨拙地把孩子抱了起来。“她怎么会在这里？”他迷惑不解地自言自语道。  
弗朗西斯一直沉默着。  
“我猜。”他最后开口说道，“她的母亲抱着她路过这里，遇上我们的冲突现场，想躲起来等我们结束后再通过，但很不幸……”  
最后的话他没有说完，他甚至没有勇气说出他的猜想，这一发子弹多半是他射出来的。  
“我们得顺路把这个小姑娘带回去。”路德维希提议。弗朗西斯毫不犹豫地表示了赞同。

“后来我从其他人那里听说，你在提早退役准备离开非洲之前跑遍了当地的孤儿收容所，找到了那天我们捡到的孩子，表示无论如何也希望收养她将她带回欧洲，这是事实吗？”  
弗朗西斯在一只阔口但低矮的酒杯里依照一定的比例倒入了菠萝汁和啤酒，得到了一杯冒着气泡，显露出色彩分明的金黄色的甜酒。他把这杯酒端给他今天的唯一一位顾客品尝，路德维希只要有啤酒就足够满足，因此虽然他觉得自己在喝果汁，但仍然给出了满意的评价。  
“事实如此。我能为她做的不多，哪怕只有1%的可能性的确是我开的那枪杀死了她的母亲，我所能做的也只能是还她一个100%的父亲。”弗朗西斯平静地承认道。  
“你这么多年来都一直为此自责吗？”路德维希捧起酒杯，横亘在二人之间。他希望他们在谈论这类话题时，谁也不会有机会看见另一个人的表情。  
“不，我从来没有为此自责过。在当时的环境下，我会对除了你以外的任何能移动的物体开枪。无论让我做多少次选择，哥哥我都会一直庆幸在你的性命和我一生的梦魇之间，当时还是我的子弹比较快。”  
路德维希放下酒杯，他看见弗朗西斯虽然习惯性地用着他用来和他人调笑时的自称，表情中却没有一丝玩笑意味。他的神色是路德维希从未见过的认真严肃。  
“我不得不承认你是对的。我会做出和你一样的选择。”路德维希深吸了一口气，“这听上去很不对，但我想不到还有什么更好的做法。我同样恐惧无法和你一起完好无损地回到营地这件事。”


	3. Chapter 3

3\. 

天很晴朗，视野中一切的能见度都无比清晰，风也几乎凝固了。弗朗西斯用舌尖轻巧地舔去一滴从鬓角滑落到嘴边的汗水，等待着瞄准镜内的草叶被微微分开的那一刻——  
他的眼睛跳过了大脑，令他的食指直接弯曲。砰，弗朗西斯感觉有温热的液体飞溅到自己的脸上，浓厚的血腥味直冲入他的鼻腔。他伸手抹了一把脸上的湿润处，满手猩红。弗朗西斯愣住了，完全不明白为何在这么远的距离也能粘上血迹。  
他听见咚的一声，骤然间从再一次回到战场上的噩梦中醒来。弗朗西斯猛地睁开眼睛，他看见路德维希挣扎着下床去关紧了窗户，疲软无力的双腿难以支撑住他高大的身躯，如果不是因为用肩膀抵住了墙，他险些就会直接瘫倒在地上。弗朗西斯赶紧掀开被子翻身下床，路德维希跌跌撞撞地扑到床头柜边，打开抽屉，汗水打湿了他散在额前的凌乱发丝。路德维希不停地喘着气，弗朗西斯蹲下身来扶住他，然后突然意识到梦境中近在咫尺的血腥味的来源。积蕴在他喉头的腥甜混合着一种奇妙的苦香——弗朗西斯终于嗅出来了那是啤酒花的味道，这还是他第一次如此近距离、大面积地被路德维希的信息素味道所包围。说实话，弗朗西斯从未料想过，他们在一起之后迎来的路德维希的第一个发情期会以这种方式到来。路德维希的手指在弗朗西斯抓住他那一刻就几乎陷进了他的皮肤里，扼得他手臂发疼。弗朗西斯用力把路德维希拖上床，撩开他黏在脸颊上汗湿的金发，他的手指每一次轻轻擦过路德维希的身体时，都能引发后者一阵难以抑制的颤抖。  
“很难受吗？”弗朗西斯轻声问道。  
路德维希挣扎着点了点头。  
“我需要你的帮助。”他断断续续地说着，声音从咬紧的牙关中艰难地漏出，眼神不断地瞟向半开的床头柜抽屉。他总是惯于在洗脸台上面的柜子里和床头柜的抽屉中放上一些抑制剂，在一伸手就能够得到的地方。但这一次他的发情期在睡梦中悄然来袭，以至于在他醒来时，这屋子中的气味已经浓厚到足以让他吓了一跳。路德维希的第一反应是尽可能快速地去关上窗，拉上窗帘。他甚至忽略了自己的另半边床上正躺着一个alpha，一心只想快点把自己从这种浑身燥热无力的状态中解放出来。但信息素浓厚如此，也许甚至能引来楼下街上路过的alpha，更不用说让和他同处一室的弗朗西斯醒来。实际上路德维希已经很久没有体验过腺体大开，信息素畅通无阻彻底发情是一种什么样的感觉了。多年来他一直慎之又慎地在日历上标注计算好的每次发情日期，在随身的包里永远备有一份口罩和抑制剂。上一次他被这种任何人都难以抵挡的无力感所击倒，还是他青春期性别正式分化时的那一天。很幸运他没有倒在大街上，而是倒在了自己的家里。从晕厥中醒来后，路德维希戴上口罩和帽子，穿上两件冬季的厚重外套去了医院抽血检查。他拿到了一份体检报告单。从那天起，他开始学习并且最终熟练地掌握了如何找准手臂上的血管。  
弗朗西斯搂住他，在他身边躺下，斟酌着释放了一点他自己的信息素。这点微弱的剂量虽然能让路德维希暂时好受一些，但对于一个正处在极度渴求中的omega来说无异于饮鸩止渴。路德维希感到几乎所有的一切都正在以光速远离他，唯有弗朗西斯的信息素气味成了他如今混沌的世界中唯一一点清晰的感知所在。他可耻地注意到自己几近贪婪地汲取着从对方身上散发的玫瑰馨香，后颈处像烧着团滚烫的火，甚至有还带着体温的液体从大腿根部缓缓流淌下来。弗朗西斯凑近前来，轻柔地吻去他唇边的呜咽。还有他湿润的舌尖，路德维希根本无力反抗，只能任它舔去自己紧咬的下唇上渗出的血丝。  
“你知道我还有一种方式来帮你。”弗朗西斯语气极其温柔地说道，路德维希发誓自己从没有听见过他这么婉转而充满诱惑力的声音，“而且我的方式比一针抑制剂要来得轻松和舒服很多。”  
路德维希知道他在暗示些什么，他本能地抗拒在发情状态下做这种事情，哪怕对象是弗朗西斯也一样。这是完全不受他本人意识控制的求欢，理智催促他努力地向后缩，试图从弗朗西斯的怀抱中退开来，然而他的脸却自作主张地深埋进对方的颈间，在那里探求来自alpha的强大气息。弗朗西斯显然看穿了他的心思，安抚意味地轻拍着路德维希的腰侧，他的信息素再也不加任何掩饰地在房间的空气中欢快地迸发开来，这强度足以诱引得任何一个不在常规发情期的omega被强迫进入发情状态，路德维希情不自禁地发出了一声细碎的叫喊，股间黏腻湿滑的程度更加惨不忍睹，他感觉自己的下半身已经陷在了泥沼中，生殖腔的入口令人羞耻地急切开合着，声带像被打了个结，除了难耐的呻吟声外再也发不出任何一个完整的音节。  
“把腿张开，好吗？”弗朗西斯继续像刚才那样温柔地询问着他，修长而骨节分明的手指沿着路德维希紧实的腹肌下滑。路德维希想也没想地按照他的话顺从去做了，于是那手指毫无阻碍地伸了进来，在他的体内模拟着抽插的动作。很舒服，但还远远不够，他不得不承认自己渴望着更大一些的东西，双腿不自觉地磨蹭着祈求更多。弗朗西斯自然能敏锐地注意到今天的路德维希和平常比起来有一些不同，他的恋人明显变得更加主动了许多，两条腿自觉地缠上了他的腰侧，好像忘记了自尊心的存在一般尽全力迎合着他。往日里在床上的时候路德维希总是带着一点抗拒的，他从来没有真正全身心地投入享受过他们做的这一切。每当弗朗西斯试图小小地多释放一点他的信息素为他们增加独处时的情趣时，他能清晰地感觉到路德维希会为此感到紧张，而不是放松。他的身体会变得僵硬起来，亲吻也会索然无味。一个不寻常的omega，也许这就是他单身多年的原因。只不过弗朗西斯不一样，他并不是那些只能一味靠信息素逼起自己omega欲望的alpha，他有无数种办法在不涉及一丝气味的条件下让他的爱人连续不断地高潮。但这一次不一样了，弗朗西斯仿佛能听见路德维希身上的每一寸都叫嚣着要求他的触碰，再猛烈的信息素都只能让他陷入更多的狂乱。  
“啊…啊，嗯…”弗朗西斯把自己挤进路德维希的胯间。alpha相比起beta来说要更为壮观几倍的物件哪怕是omega也很难一下子承受，路德维希向后仰起头，从下巴到脚尖的每一寸都绷紧了起来，颤抖而艰难地，他的穴口吞吐着让弗朗西斯勉强整根没入他湿滑温热的甬道，然后就不得不在撕裂的痛感尚未完全消去时就迎接起抽送带来的如洪水般剧烈席卷全身的愉悦。弗朗西斯俯下身给予路德维希一串细碎的吻作为奖励，他还想更多地听一听那禁欲严肃的声线如今因情欲而沙哑的音色，故意在这时开口说话撩拨对方：“舒服吗，路易？想不想要再深一点？”，与此同时他有意托起了路德维希的腰，角度的变换令他较之前又深入了几分，搅动出细弱的水声。弗朗西斯知道路德维希不愿也无法拒绝，他实在是个保守又刻板的男人。换成别人，弗朗西斯就会对这样毫无回应的木讷感到反感，唯独路德维希，弗朗西斯愿意耐心而细致地观察他在别过脸时隐忍咬紧的下唇，高潮到来前夕揪紧床单扭曲的手指，和眼里泛起的转瞬即逝的生理性水雾——当然，包括突然更换体位时路德维希极力克制的惊慌失措也让他感觉饶有兴味。弗朗西斯必须承认，他其实很喜欢看路德维希左右为难的样子。“路易，你为什么从来不叫出来，是因为哥哥我技术太差了吗？”他曾经试过在事后故意摆出一副委屈而失望的表情趴在路德维希的胸前朝他抱怨。不出他所料，路德维希果然手足无措起来，窘迫地试图抚摸弗朗西斯的头发，急急忙忙地亲吻他的脸颊。“不…没有的事。”那个德国人的声音轻如蚊蚋。“噢！那你为什么要害羞！”弗朗西斯叫道，“亲爱的，我们还要一起在沙发上、地毯上、厨房桌子上……和你的浴缸里一起做很多遍呢。”他说完之后高兴地眯起眼睛，满意地看到路德维希的脸色变得更加欲言又止。  
因此这一次，当弗朗西斯听见路德维希回应他的情话时，着实有些震惊。他的爱人像是终于体验到了这一切的美好之处一样，主动将自己埋的更深，那些过去掩藏在血腥味之下的啤酒花的芬芳此刻崭露头角，冲淡了血的锐气，留下一种清冷但朴实的香气。“别停……我想要……”那沙哑的嗓音第一次犹犹豫豫地学着如何在床上交流自己的感受，弗朗西斯简直不知道自己究竟是如何战胜一个alpha的本能，放过了在路德维希身上留下他独属的标记用以宣示主权的。他只是看着那对蓝色的矢车菊样颜色的眼睛（也许是错觉，但右眼似乎比左眼的颜色要黯淡一些），和它们的主人紧紧纠缠在一起。

路德维希对着镜子穿起衣服，弗朗西斯从洗手间里跑出来。  
“你要去上班了吗？”他问。路德维希点了点头，发情后遗留在他身体上的热度让他仍旧面色泛红，但至少现在他意识清醒，身体也很稳定，除了看上去有些发烧以外，和正常人别无二致。  
“短暂的周末结束了！”弗朗西斯感慨道，他捡起散落在地上的其他属于他的衣服，一件一件往身上套，“我也该去把塞西尔接回家了，相信我，比照顾婴儿更让人头疼的事是如何把在乡下痛快地玩了一周末的小女孩在星期一劝回城里来上学。对了，拿上这个。”  
路德维希接过弗朗西斯攥在手心里递来的一个小喷雾瓶，瓶子里盛装着大半瓶无色液体，看上去简直和普通的自来水没有什么两样。  
“这是什么？”  
“我的信息素溶液，有了它你可以省一笔抑制剂的钱。”弗朗西斯凑向前来，吻了吻路德维希作为告别，“我先走了，下个周末之前我不在的时候，照顾好自己。”  
路德维希目送着他心情极好地哼着不知名的曲调带上了门。他看了看手里的小喷瓶，第一次对于“拥有了保持长久稳定的亲密关系的alpha”这件事情感到如此清晰的实感。超过80%的omega一生的活动范围大概率不会超出他出生并度过童年的这座城市，成年性别分化后，他们会在家附近有一份稳定的工作，年轻时受频繁的发情期影响，一旦身体有了异样的苗头就立刻跑去求助于他们的alpha，然后乖乖地待在原地，等着他们各自的alpha从四面八方来接走他们，他们靠别人的信息素获取安全感。25岁以后还保持单身的omega可以说相当罕见，毕竟发情问题得不到解决，他们就完全无法正常生活，新型的抑制剂价格不菲，相当于每个月多还一笔房贷。路德维希在各种意义上都是omega中的少数派，不仅因为他成了那20%中的一个，远隔重洋在非洲从军，那时他过去能每个月从医务室里免费领到一份足够他安然无恙度日的抑制剂，但现在也不得不把大笔退伍后的抚恤金毫无选择地投到这一项目上，毕竟他一直到了34岁才终于拥有了伴侣。除此之外，路德维希工作的年份也远远超过omega的一般平均工龄，这一点上他非常庆幸有了塞西尔的存在，弗朗西斯从没提起过关于第二个孩子的事情，更别提说那很有可能会接踵而至的第三、第四、第五个。几乎没有alpha像弗朗西斯一样亲自体验过把一个活生生的孩子带大的全过程，路德维希毫不怀疑他在这一领域掌握的知识水平还会比不少omega要高得多——他有两大本食谱，记录着从给婴儿的辅食开始一直到帮助儿童长身体的营养餐；他会用针线和布片下脚料给洋娃娃缝礼服裙，还会用回收场捡来的木块给它打一架小床；甚至，路德维希知道弗朗西斯还对时下流行在小女孩们中间的动画片的剧情了如指掌，他能准确叫出每一匹彩虹小马的名字，而它们在路德维希眼里只不过是“棕色的马”、“蓝色的马”和“粉红色的马”。  
唯有现在，他终于意识到了他的爱人是一个alpha。他们会在他的发情期上床，他现在可以在有需要时给自己轻松地洒上另一个alpha的信息素，而非躲进洗手间里用嘴咬着针筒用力拍打手上的皮肤以让血管显现得更加清楚。他们正在滑向任何一对普通的alpha与omega相处的生活轨道。  
路德维希把弗朗西斯给的装着信息素的瓶子放进包里，连同两管抑制剂一起。

4.

“嗨，亲爱的，这一周过得怎么样？”  
星期五晚上，当把塞西尔送到乡下托父母照顾之后，弗朗西斯会再顺路开着车到路德维希的公司来接他下班——曾经是在门前的马路边，但后来经路德维希严厉要求，地点变更为了地下停车场。理由是，据路德维希说，既然弗朗西斯没有自觉意识随时随地收起信息素，那么就别太招摇在同一个地方停留过久给路人带来麻烦。弗朗西斯自动理解为这是他在吃醋，于是十分乐意地答应了。  
“和之前一样，很好。”路德维希坐进车里，系上安全带，他的回答永远这么无趣。弗朗西斯故意发出不满的声音，发动了车子：“你知道我想问的是你有没有想我，你真是无情，宝贝儿。”  
车开出昏暗的地库，重新来到外头晴朗的白昼下。曾经身为最优秀的射击手的眼力让弗朗西斯突然从眼角余光里发现，坐在他身旁车座上的路德维希嘴角有着一道新鲜的擦伤。  
弗朗西斯猛地踩下刹车，把车停在路边。  
“这里不能停车。”路德维希提醒他。  
“你的脸怎么了？”弗朗西斯直接忽略了这句话，开门见山地发问。  
“没事。”路德维希平静地回答他，“我已经处理好了。”  
“我很高兴你没有说你撞到了墙或者摔了一跤，上帝知道我是不会信这种鬼理由的。” 弗朗西斯的眼睛危险地眯了起来，“你——”  
一个穿着警服的人敲了敲驾驶座侧的车窗，弗朗西斯不耐烦地转过身去将车窗玻璃摇下来。“先生——”为了防止弗朗西斯在暴躁状态下不慎说出什么给他们带来更大的麻烦，路德维希抢在交警开口之前按住躁动的法国人的肩膀，探头出去：“很抱歉，我们马上开走。”他坐回来，用眼神威胁弗朗西斯立刻开车，否则一个字也不会再多透露。弗朗西斯只得把想问的话暂时闷在心里，一脚油门，红色跑车重新汇入看不见尽头的车流。下班高峰期堵在了路上实在是一件稀松平常的事，但却刚好给了弗朗西斯继续追问的良机。路德维希斟酌着词句，努力用最简单的方式把一切用一句话概括出来：“我和人打了一架。”  
“为什么？”  
路德维希尽量不带一丝感情地阐述他这一周来的经历：首先是他的omega同事们现在在走廊上碰到他时会纷纷绕道而行，这一切要归功于弗朗西斯。尽管他在最后一刻克制住了标记路德维希的冲动，但他的信息素还是留了大半在路德维希身上，任何闻见它们的味道的omega都会心生涟漪。等到这股味道散去大半天之后，大家才敢逐渐围上来询问这究竟是怎么一回事。路德维希从不认为有何必要掩饰他既没有被弗朗西斯标记，他们短期内也没有结婚打算的事实，哪怕人们在听说之后看他的眼神会有些古怪，也许私下里还会议论他被弗朗西斯耍了之类的猜测。但路德维希并不在乎这一切，他照常和所有人交流。快下班时，他想起今天是星期五，于是决定将手从抽屉里的抑制剂上拿开，转而放在了还没有动过的弗朗西斯的喷雾瓶上。  
（“我想如果你来接我时在我身上闻到你自己的味道，你会更开心一点。”讲到这里时，路德维希谨慎地补充道。）  
处理完手头最后一点剩余的工作之后，路德维希收拾东西离开，和前台的姑娘一起等了一趟电梯。“你的alpha的味道很好闻，简直像香水。”路德维希走到她身边时，她笑着称赞道，由此打开了他们短暂的闲聊时光。路德维希略显不好意思地道谢。前台的姑娘是个娇小的有着棕色波浪卷发的女孩，个头才刚刚到路德维希胸口——这倒是很符合人们一贯印象中omega应有的身材。  
“你们有孩子吗？”她一边说着，一边撩起自己脸颊边的头发，别到耳后。  
“一个女孩，还没有到分化的时间，不过无论她是什么我们都会很高兴。”路德维希把这些天重复过无数遍的回答又熟练地说了一遍，摁下通往停车场那一层的按钮。差不多到了弗朗西斯送完塞西尔回来接他的时间，而他知道这位女同事自己有车。他们的电梯停下，路德维希礼貌地摁着电梯的开门按钮，将对方送到车旁。他转过身，就是在这个时候，有人突如其来地从他的身后照着他的脸来了一拳。路德维希一个踉跄，凭借过去战场上的本能反应只来得及堪堪躲过那直冲他砸来的拳头，但对方硬邦邦的指关节还是在他的嘴角蹭上了淤青。他的女同事尖叫起来：“嘿！亲爱的，你在干什么——”，她紧接着就被一只手揪着头发拖到了某个人身后，那是个比路德维希还要高半个头的健壮男人，和她一样棕色头发，身上的气息危险而浓郁，充满着敌意。他恶狠狠地瞪着路德维希：  
“离她远点！——我标记了她！”男人怒吼道，“你是个什么？beta？alpha？别想着在我看不见的地方趁虚而入，动我的东西——”  
“我是个omega。”路德维希冷静地说，尽管对方身上有着alpha独有的威圧感，唤起他内心一丝丝本能的恐惧，但他对对方的愤怒无动于衷，“我们在同一个地方工作，她不是你的东西。”  
“你他妈的以为我闻不到你身上的味道是吗？”那男人冲上来，一把揪起路德维希的衣领，把他推着摁到后面一辆车上。路德维希抓住他的手指，试图轻轻地拉向一旁，但对方的手指像鹰爪一样有力。  
“那是我男友的味道，不是我的。”路德维希继续还算心平气和地解释着，“我没有说谎，你现在揪着的衬衫就是他买的。我建议你松手，因为我当过兵，这句也不是说谎。”  
他的头顶传来轻蔑的冷笑声：“我还真没见过当过兵的omega，你是去做什么的？拖后腿，还是——”  
“——我不知道他接下来还想说什么，因为我直接掰折了他的手指骨。”路德维希最后以这样一句话作为结尾，他不想说太多话，会牵动得嘴角发疼，使他下意识地摸了摸那块淤青所在的地方，“我想这样就算处理的差不多了。”  
“你还可以告诉他，我有合法的持枪证，还有一枚勇气勋章。”大多数alpha的性格里天生就具备着易怒和暴躁的成分，但要说见弗朗西斯的怒气明显到这种程度，路德维希还是第一次见。过去在越是险恶的战场上他就愈发冷静，变得像一台只会冷漠地执行瞄准而后射击的程序的机器。如今他的情绪可以轻易表露在脸上，路德维希猜想肯定是退役久了，远离生死随时转换的环境后他逐渐松懈下来的缘故。  
“你知道的，没有必要。”  
“路易，我只是想尽可能多地为你做些什么。”弗朗西斯烦躁不安地说，“你总会碰到一些……需要alpha的场合，而我希望我不要那么的不称职，每一次都不在场。我们一周只能在一起相处两天，这时间是不是太短了？搬过来吧，家里很大，塞西尔也很喜欢你，我们会成为让别人羡慕的家庭的。”  
“其实我没有什么一定需要你的场合。”道路前方似乎出了事故，一眼望不见头的车队没有丝毫前进的迹象。因此路德维希能毫无顾忌地伸出手去轻轻抚摸弗朗西斯的头发，这个动作能很快让他平静下来，“我赚的钱足够我每个月花一笔在抑制剂上。虽然我当时只拧断了他的手指，但我知道我其实还能不费力气地拧断他的脖子，我没这么做只是因为那是犯罪。我选择和你在一起不是为了让你保护我，或者等你在我发情的时候来救我，只是因为我喜欢和你待在一起的感觉罢了。碰巧你是个alpha而我是个omega，仅此而已。”  
“至少搬过来仍然是个好主意，对吗？”弗朗西斯抿紧了唇，充满期待地转头看向路德维希，“既然你喜欢和我一起相处的感觉，那为什么不多一点和我相处的时间呢？”  
“我会尽快考虑看看的。”路德维希回答他，目光悄悄避开了他殷切的眼神。

5.

“我刚刚和我们的小姑娘通了电话。她很兴奋地和我说起今天在河边的苹果树下野餐的事情，我告诉她我小时候也经常在那条河里玩，和同村的男孩子们游泳，在河底摸鹅卵石。”弗朗西斯隔着一道门，对正在浴室里的路德维希喋喋不休地谈论着塞西尔刚刚打来的电话。这是他们在一起后的第三个月，弗朗西斯照例把塞西尔送去乡下度周末，然后来路德维希的公寓享受他们的二人世界。唯一的区别是现在当他提起塞西尔时，不再叫她的名字，而是用“我们的小姑娘”来代称。这种称呼上的改变是从上个月开始的，前一个月里弗朗西斯邀请路德维希同他一起出席塞西尔的小学的家长开放周。他们一起牵着她的手，任她拖着他们俩在校园里跑来跑去，指给他们看她的课桌。他们俩还一起参加了老师和家长的双方面谈，那位鼻梁上架着厚厚眼镜片的女老师一边把塞西尔的成绩单从桌面上推给他们，一边用上了年纪的人常有的让人想打瞌睡的语调说“作为一个出生在父母双方都是alpha的家庭里的女孩，她显得要强又好动实在是很自然的一件事情……”，让弗朗西斯没有忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来。（实际上这个误会还能更加滑稽，她听见弗朗西斯的笑声后马上冲着他道了歉：“真不好意思，您的气质让我对您产生了一些人们初次见面时常有的误解，我很难相信您会是omega。”）。这些不过是插曲，真正令弗朗西斯感到格外高兴的是他们在路上遇见的冰淇淋车。塞西尔向路德维希要钱买了一支三色球的甜筒，跳过了征询弗朗西斯的意见这个环节。路德维希没有同意，直到塞西尔向他保证了今晚回去后会认认真真刷牙。这是个好信号，他仍然记得自己不久前做出的承诺，所谓“要和路德维希还有塞西尔一起，成为让别人羡慕的家庭”——他看得出来塞西尔接纳了路德维希，尽管他还从来没找塞西尔谈过他和路德维希的事，但小孩子其实远比人们看上去的要更加聪明，更何况学校的生理课本上已经讲明白了alpha和omega的存在。  
路德维希很久没有回一句话。弗朗西斯随即意识到不太对劲。法国人抬起手，敲了敲浴室的毛玻璃门：“路易？你还好吗？你在里面很久了。”  
“我……”路德维希正准备接话，突然意识到自己现在这样的状态必然口齿不清。他立刻吐掉了嘴里含着的针筒，迅速地回答，“我没事。”  
“不，我不相信。”那片刻的停顿已经足以让弗朗西斯生疑，“我能进来吗？”他一边问着，一边在话音未落时就不由分说地直接打开了门。他看见路德维希仰躺在浴缸中足以漫过他脖颈的冷水中，见他进来时表情有些紧张。他挑了挑眉，心下足以看出是怎么一回事，快步上前去将虚弱无力的德国人从水里捞出来，让他淌满水珠一丝不挂的身体直接靠在他的衣服上，抽走了他手指中夹着的抑制剂放到一边。路德维希的身体是滚烫的，一点也没有受水温沾染的冰凉。他的腿再一次软得难以站稳身体，胸口因剧烈的喘息而不住起伏。弗朗西斯扶着他靠在墙上，轻轻抬起他的一条腿。  
“别担心，我在这里。”  
弗朗西斯已经相当熟练于接下来要做的事情了。路德维希的下身已经湿了一片，微张的嘴唇和发颤的大腿都在邀请着他的进入，那双难以再保持冷静的蓝色眼眸欲言又止地看着弗朗西斯。他把自己钻进路德维希的怀里，让他的omega能够抱紧他，同时毫无掩饰地把自己的信息素献给对方，两股迥然相异的气息先于他们的身体纠缠在一起。弗朗西斯一边扣住路德维希的后脑，吻上他翕动着的嘴唇，一边解开了自己的裤子，抵住了对方腿间那湿滑温热的入口。  
“不要……”他听见路德维希的低吟。他以为这是对方的欲拒还迎，又或者是他的恋人实在太保守，他们还没有尝试过站着的体位，路德维希会感到些微抗拒是正常的。因此弗朗西斯并没有放慢自己的动作，他只是继续温柔地爱抚对方，同时仍然缓缓向内推进：“不用怕，路易，不会受伤的。我们慢一点。”  
“不要，我是认真的。”纵然路德维希的手臂现在一点力气也没有，但弗朗西斯能感到他努力推开自己时的坚决。他有些惊讶地转过脸来，看见路德维希的眼里盛满情欲，但却在缓慢而艰难地摇头，“现在不要……你先自己解决，弗朗茨……”  
“你不想要吗？”弗朗西斯感到难以置信地确认了一遍。  
“现在不想。”路德维希微微喘着气，但回答依然很坚决，“把抑制剂给我，bitte。”  
那些因为情欲升腾和信息素驱使所在体内升起的高温不见了，弗朗西斯感觉有人把他在冬天一脚踢进了他童年家附近的那条小河，冰冷刺骨的河水吞没了他，挤进他的肺中，让他一句话也说不出来。他甚至感觉自己失去了别的alpha所有的，被这句话所激怒，信息素暴涨，将他们的omega摁在墙上狠狠地贯穿一次又一次的力气。他只能默默地转过身，从盥洗台上再次拿起了那支抑制剂，重新换了一个干净的针头，然后把针管里的液体推进了路德维希的血管中。  
“谢谢你。”抑制剂的药效见效很快。路德维希的眼神逐渐恢复了冷静。他穿好衣服回到卧室的时候，弗朗西斯正坐在床上等他，一见到他就站了起来。  
“路易，我们得谈谈。”  
“好。”路德维希坐了下来，把弗朗西斯也重新摁回了床上坐着。  
“告诉我，我做错了什么吗？”难过，这还是路德维希第一次在弗朗西斯的脸上看见这样的表情。在送别战友的葬礼上他也从来不曾如此。弗朗西斯急切地抓紧路德维希的手，好像如果他不这么做，下一秒路德维希就会消失得无影无踪一样：“我做了什么让你不再信任我了？我一直没有意识到，很抱歉，请你告诉我……”  
“没有，弗朗茨。我很信任你，也很爱你。”路德维希把自己的手指伸进对方的发中，“我只是……希望你理解我，我知道这听上去很荒谬，但我确实不想在发情的时候和你做那样的事情。”  
弗朗西斯皱紧了眉思考着，突然似乎灵光一闪。“啊，路易——你是在担心有孩子吗？”他记起omega在发情期时极其容易怀孕的生理特质，“真对不起，我亲爱的，我一直忘记了和你讨论这个问题。如果你想有个属于我们俩的孩子，那我们就做好准备期待他来到我们身边，像对待塞西尔一样好好爱他，无论他是男孩还是女孩，是alpha、beta还是omega；如果你不想要，那我们就不生，我们的家已经很完美了。或者，你想要很多很多的孩子也可以——”  
“不是孩子的问题。”路德维希打断了他，将双手按在弗朗西斯的肩上。  
“所以果然还是因为你不太信赖我吗？你觉得我会是那种alpha——逐渐让你离不开我，以安全为由限制你自由出门，没有我的准许你不能出去工作，每到发情期你就必须寸步不离地粘着我——你觉得我会把你变成这样吗？路易，我的确会有些小小的得意，故意用我的信息素盖住你，喜欢牵着你的手走在街上，让其他的alpha嫉妒我真的会让我很骄傲。毕竟我的伴侣是你，你是那么独一无二又优秀，我愿意和全世界炫耀——但我想你应该也注意到了，我从来没有试图标记过你，哪怕是一月一次的临时标记也没有。因为我想留给你随时离开我的权利。”  
“你误会了。”眼看着弗朗西斯的声音逐渐低沉失落下去，路德维希慌了神，“我不是因为恐惧你趁我没有办法反抗时标记我，或者担心其他的什么事拒绝你的。在我真正认识你之后，我就清楚你是怎么样的一个人。你能先冷静下来听我解释吗？”  
“你会离开我吗？”  
“不会的，我保证。”  
弗朗西斯几乎是下意识地问出那个问题的，路德维希很确信他们之间既不需要永久标记也不需要法律上的登记程序，毕竟他们之间拥有着情感依赖：路德维希知道弗朗西斯在做噩梦后会翻过身来紧紧抱住他，像过去紧紧抱着他的枪；弗朗西斯也知道路德维希在学着如何恋爱和融入他们的家庭生活，从在旅游杂志上圈圈点点，暗中策划一场家庭旅行，一直到悄悄收集他和塞西尔喜欢的颜色和食物。他们只是从来不提起这些小事情，路德维希不想提醒弗朗西斯他昨天是否又梦见了非洲，弗朗西斯也想装作什么也不知道的样子来等着收到路德维希给予的惊喜。  
“说说看。”  
“我不喜欢发情期时的欲望，它不受我本人掌控。我今年34岁，17岁的时候性别分化。我还记得那天我的父母都加班，我哥哥那时已经搬出去了。我一个人热了冰箱里的东西做晚饭，然后我失手打碎了一个碗。我那时只是单纯以为我突然发起了高烧，才变得虚弱无力和浑身发热，但紧接着我的视野也模糊了，我直接晕了过去。我再醒来的时候，是因为楼下的人砸门，我晕过去之前没有关水龙头，高过洗碗槽的水从地板缝里渗到楼下去了。我赶紧爬起来，关掉水龙头，和邻居道歉。这个时候我的双腿仍然不受控制地打颤，只有扶着墙才能站稳。我的邻居在我身上闻到一股很浓的血腥味，她以为我受伤了，大出血，吓得差点替我叫了救护车。我把她送走，找了两件厚衣服穿上，拿了一条围巾盖住脖子后面的腺体，再戴上口罩艰难地去了医院。未成年人有免费的抑制剂可以领，他们把我带到专门的一间办公室里，有一位非常温柔的女医生先称赞了我的冷静，然后她教我怎么给自己随时随地打上一针。我从那天起变得不一样了，我过去一直以为我是个普通的男人，从那天起我发现只要有条件，其实我可以连续不停地生孩子。”  
“我问那位医生，冷静是怎么一回事，每个人中学时应该都在性教育课上学过了性别分化的事情才对。她表情暧昧地悄悄告诉我说，在我来这里的半小时前，警察送来了一个15岁的omega，是个女孩。她不如我有这么好的运气，分化时正在大街上。有两个alpha和一个beta发现了惊慌失措的她，以带她去医院为由把她拖进了巷子里。她指了指隔壁的病房，轻声说那女孩现在还躺在那儿。”  
“送我出门前，医生叮嘱我说，刚开始性别分化的omega的发情期或许不会特别准确，要随时留心备好口罩和抑制剂。‘不过，最好的办法还是，’她半开玩笑地对我说，‘尽快找个你喜欢的alpha吧！你会发现你在很多地方都需要靠得住他。’。我说了不必，我有办法照顾好自己。她告诉我她在这里工作了二十年，几乎每个omega小伙子都这么自信满满地说过，但他们的自信也没有坚持多久。好吧，如果现在她还在那家社区医院工作的话，我应该可以跑去告诉她我花了17年的时间尽快照她说的去做了，找到了我的alpha。”  
“我回家之后没和父母提起这件事，他们总是很忙，往往在他们回家时我已经睡着了，他们起床时我早就已经去了学校。因此在一个月后，我母亲拿着莫名多出一倍的水费账单问我是怎么一回事时，我才原原本本地把水费暴涨的前因后果告诉了她。我父母吓坏了，我们家上溯三代都没有出现过任何一个alpha或者omega。他们开始商量搬家，因为据市政所的登记数据，居住在这一片地区的alpha相比起来真的很多。我阻止了他们，我不认为照常生活有什么不可以。我那时的朋友们也开始陆陆续续迎来了他们的体检报告单，他们问起我是什么时，我如实说了，每个人都以为我在开玩笑。然而笑过之后，他们发现我没有笑，就开始意识到这是真的了。令我同样感到难以理解的是，他们虽然没有疏远我，但对待起我来变得小心翼翼，经常问我需不需要帮忙，甚至会在踢足球的时候让着我。我气冲冲地质问他们疯了吗？我是不是看上去腿上打着石膏，还缺了一只胳膊？他们无奈地回答我说，总归你还是个omega嘛，路德维希！”  
弗朗西斯想起他自己。他想起他十五岁时，用废旧家具回收场捡来的铁皮和砖瓦在院子里搭建起的小画室，他管那个简陋的小屋子叫蒙巴纳斯，幻想着有一天能成为画家。这个梦想在他父亲撬开他在小画室门上装的三把大锁，撅断了他的所有画笔后，和被混合着倒入排水沟的那些鲜艳的颜料一起随着污水和枯叶漂进了暗无天日的下水道中。只有弱不禁风的omega迫于无奈才去搞搞艺术，波诺弗瓦家的弗朗西斯是在浪费他的才华，他怎么不去参军或者当个工程师呢？小村庄里的人们往往是这么觉得的。在他们的想象中，alpha都会在大城市里有一份体面的工作和令人尊敬的社会地位，弗朗西斯也该如此，当然他如果再找到一个听话又崇拜他的omega组建家庭，有三四个孩子，那么他的人生就更幸福了。然而弗朗西斯既不想要体面的工作也不想要柔顺的伴侣，他用他的家庭革命换来了和父母的各退一步——他还是可以画画，但只能是相对实用的设计。除此之外他必须去服兵役，不过退伍之后的生活可以随便他自己怎么打算。谁也没想到弗朗西斯几年之后会从非洲带回来一个小女孩，并发誓要亲手养育她长大成人。人人都劝他放弃，或者至少找个omega来协助他，因为alpha没有这方面的天赋，他们生来不是干这个的。他的父母随着年龄渐长，逐渐达成了与儿子的和解，但有时他们还是会在电话里抱怨，为什么你和我们提起过的那个德国人从来不替你照看塞西尔？  
“我一开始没有想过参军这回事。导火索还是在毕业那天的晚上，我们在某个很有钱的家伙的家里开毕业派对，他父母出去了，于是我们所有人都喝醉了。那天晚上我们本来说好玩一晚上，就住在他家，后半夜时我太困了，直接上楼去想找个空房间休息。有人在楼梯上拦住了我，我们不太熟，但我知道他是我们学校登山俱乐部的会长，一个很受欢迎的alpha。他拦住我，故意把鼻子凑到我的脖子附近闻了又闻，他身上全是酒气，笑着问我：‘贝什米特，你真的是个omega？’我说是，晚安，祝你玩的开心。于是他笑的更加夸张了起来，拽住我的手臂，问我打算就这么一个人去睡吗？需不需要他陪我？他平时不会说这种疯话，醉酒的人力气反而特别大，我没有办法一下挣开，反而被他圈在了楼梯台阶上。我耐着性子和他说，等你醒酒之后你听见自己的话一定会恨不得自杀的。他同时拽住我的两只手臂，把他的膝盖刻意顶进我的两腿间。他问我在害羞些什么，我有什么必要不喜欢他，他长得不坏，想和他交往的人满学校都是，最关键的是他那活可比一般人大不少，绝对能让我爽，问我真的不想和他现在就一起去楼上试试吗？我只说了两个字，滚开。我哥哥教过我怎么打人最疼却又不会留下明显的伤口，我很庆幸我那时还记得，踹了他一脚，可能重了点，让他直接从楼梯上重心不稳滚了下去。我跑出大门的时候，还能听见刚刚爬起来的他在我身后气急败坏地喊着问我：‘你打算买一辈子抑制剂吗？有什么好端着的？！’。我决定去一个没有人知道也不在乎我是omega的地方，再加上抑制剂是军队的配给之一，我又非常轻松地通过了体能测试，能够有机会进入一线战斗部队而不是后勤，我就是这样决定去参军的。”  
“除了军医，我告诉所有人我是beta，目前为止除了你似乎也没有人看出来，这让我的生活说实话一下轻松多了。抑制剂不过是上世纪40年代才发明出来的东西，所以人们至今因为发情期的存在而认为omega毫无用处。我本人的体验也告诉我，那真的是难以控制自己的一种没有尊严的状态，你的信息素过于强烈时就会让我恐惧进入这种状态。发情状态下的欲望并不是只针对你，而是谁都可以，这样也让我感到不舒服，我感觉自己并不是在享受和你的亲密，而只是屈从于生理本能——况且，很多omega选择了他们的伴侣并不是因为有多爱他们，只是因为想要一个长期稳定的抑制剂来源和希望有人帮忙赶走那些不怀好意的alpha罢了。我不想让你也感觉你自己是我的一个工具，我觉得抑制剂在这种情况下是最好的选择，就是这样，弗朗茨。”  
“不要想那么多，路易。能听你愿意和我说这些，我很高兴。只是……我有什么必要把你当做一个beta来相处呢？正像你说的，我们互相喜欢，只是恰巧分别是alpha和omega。所以我连同你身上那些omega的特质一起爱你。”弗朗西斯紧锁的眉头伴随着路德维希对他敞开心扉的讲述逐渐舒展了开来，那种循循善诱的轻松和自信又回到了他的身上，最初的那些深恐路德维希与他之间有难以弥合的裂痕的担忧一扫而空。他握紧路德维希放在膝上的手，拖到自己胸前心脏处，“你担心我会像完成任务一样帮你处理你的发情期……并不会这样，亲爱的，我很乐意帮你解决这个每个月令你烦恼的小问题，无论是把我的信息素溶液送给你，还是靠亲自和你爱的交流。能够帮助到你本身就令我开心，无论是替你做什么。你在别人面前总是那么强大又坚毅，只在我面前示弱，这就是你和我最亲密的证明了。虽然你觉得发情期里你想要我不是因为出于对我本人的爱，但是，哥哥我的甜心，你只让我看见了你发情期的样子。毫无疑问你屈服的不是生理本能，是爱情。”  
弗朗西斯捧起了路德维希的手，他闭上眼低下头亲吻着他的手指，这一种虔诚的姿态比任何落在更私密的位置的亲吻都要让人脸红。路德维希本能地想抽回手，但弗朗西斯早有预料，把它们抓的更紧了。  
“我喜欢我们闻到彼此的信息素时感到兴奋，也喜欢在发情期满足你的所有渴望。把我也当成值得你和全世界炫耀的宝藏吧，不要耻于和别人提起我是你的alpha。这不是在宣告我们是对方的私有物，而只是为了让别人知道，我们的灵魂只属于彼此。”他眨了眨眼睛，“让我们重新开始，好吗？下个月的圣诞节假期，我算过了，你发情期的日子也差不多是在那几天。我们可以一起出去度个假，去哪里都可以。如果你发情了，不用避讳告诉我，你可以把这当成是上帝送给我们调剂生活的小惊喜。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外前的过渡章

6.  
路德维希拖着行李箱来到弗朗西斯家时，街上已经冷清的几乎看不见一辆车。年久昏黄的路灯光投射入波诺弗瓦家被主人照管得井井有条的庭院，同屋内半拉下的窗帘缝隙中透露出的暖黄色温馨灯光交相辉映。他用钥匙打开门，从半开的门缝中就能看见塞西尔光着脚站在门厅里的地毯上直愣愣地望着他，没有梳辫子，穿着睡裙，怀里还抱着她的蓝色大鱼布偶。  
“你该睡觉了。”路德维希有些惊讶，他放下箱子，脱了鞋，凑到小姑娘身边蹲下身摸了摸她的头，“你爸爸呢，在工作吗？”  
弗朗西斯迟迟没有出来迎接他，他以为兴许对方是在二楼的工作间里忙着画设计稿，以至于忘了时间——当然，也忘了早点送他们的小姑娘上床睡觉。  
“不，”然而塞西尔迟疑着摇了摇头，“爸爸他……在工作。”  
“什么意思？”路德维希继续耐心地问道。  
“他出门去了，还没有回来。”塞西尔说，“他和我说他出去是为工作的事情。”  
“这个点吗？”路德维希的疑惑不仅没有丝毫解除，反而更深了。塞西尔年纪还小，说话还不够有条理和逻辑。他只能把问题拆开，一条一条地抛给面前的女孩：  
“那，你爸爸是去事务所工作，还是画廊？”  
弗朗西斯开始为家里重新添置油彩和刮刀了，这是路德维希知道的事情——弗朗西斯和他说了他年少时曾经的那个梦想，而他不认为这是什么需要反对的事情。他们都还年轻力壮，略有存款，足以支持得住某一人向改行的深水区探一探触手。路德维希有个在艺术圈耕耘多年的熟人，弗朗西斯可以陆陆续续参加一些不知名的画展，偶尔甚至还能直接卖出一两幅，或者至少参展结束后能为塞西尔打包回来几个画展上招待宾客的纸杯蛋糕——虽然塞西尔总是抱怨这些纸杯蛋糕不如弗朗西斯烤的好吃，但她在长身体的年纪，总是食欲旺盛，需要很多点心。路德维希烘焙的技术其实意外的不错，可他白天还有工作，不能常来。  
“我不知道，他没有告诉我。”塞西尔摇头。路德维希重新拿上刚挂在门旁衣架上的外套：“那么你去睡觉吧，我会出去找到他的。”  
“不，路德维希，我也要去！”塞西尔叫道，向前跨了一步。  
“很晚了。”路德维希说，他努力使自己的语气听上去相当镇定，“你忘了吗，我们明天还要一起去度假呢？你不会想因为太晚上床睡觉，早晨困得起不来而赶不上飞机，对吗，塞西尔？”  
“但爸爸还没有回来。”塞西尔说，潜台词仿佛是“我在怀疑我们究竟还能去度假吗”。  
“我过一会就会把你爸爸带回来，”路德维希小心地控制自己少眨眼睛——自从那枚流弹的弹片差点毁了他的视网膜之后，一到紧张焦虑的时刻他就会忍不住频繁地眨起眼睛。这也可能会被塞西尔理解为是他心里没底的表现，“我还会逼他明天早晨起来给你做草莓奶油可丽饼。”  
男人和女孩正在门厅里僵持不下，谁也说服不了谁。摆在客厅里的电话突然响亮地叫了起来，路德维希不得不重新脱下外套，跑进屋。塞西尔努力追在他的步伐之后。  
他接起电话。  
“晚上好，波诺弗瓦家。”  
“晚上好，打扰了，请问这家是否有一位贝什米特先生——？”电话那一头是一个路德维希从未听过的男性声音。  
“我就是，请说。”  
“我们是区警署。贝什米特先生，请问您是否认识一位弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦先生？他现在在我们这里，在联系人名单上填了你的名字和他住宅的电话。如果可以，请来一趟吧。”  
“抱歉，”路德维希愣了一下，赶紧抢在对方尽到公事公办的通知程序并不耐烦地挂断电话前拦住他，“我能不能问一下，到底发生了什么事？”  
“详细的情况等您到了再谈。”他得到一句相当不耐的解释，仿佛他在明知故问一样，随即，电话被切断了。

路德维希带着塞西尔赶到车程近二十分钟外的区警署时，距离接到电话实际上只过了十分钟。德国男人把车开的飞快，一路上虽然没有闯一个红灯，但他在信号灯由绿转黄时猛踩了不少油门。塞西尔被安全带牢牢绑在儿童座椅上，她坚持要跟来，路德维希拗不过她。这小姑娘以惊人的速度在三分钟内为自己穿好了出门的衣服，还梳了头发。她并没有因为听说爸爸进了局子而怕得发抖，或者甚至吓哭出来。在路德维希重新出现在弗朗西斯的生活中之前，塞西尔和弗朗西斯独自生活了七年。从三岁开始她就坦然接受了“爸爸需要工作，不能一直陪在我身边”的事实，坐着幼儿园的校车在放学后来到邻居家，乖巧地和邻居家的孩子们玩耍，并在邻居太太把盛着热乎乎烤饼干的盘子递到她面前时笑着说谢谢。从五岁起，弗朗西斯下班后开始发现空了的脏衣筐，洗衣机和烘干机旁放着忘记收走的小板凳，有一双小手歪歪扭扭地把所有衣服分门别类地叠好。并且从弗朗西斯第二次发现脏衣筐比他预想的更早空了开始，家里就再也没有出现过染色的白衬衫和缩水了的毛衣。工作到再晚，他也从来没有忘记过轻手轻脚地走进塞西尔的房间，在不声不响照顾好自己的熟睡的小姑娘的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。她唯一称得上孩子气的举动只不过是希望路德维希允许她在去警察局时带上自己的大鱼布偶。  
路德维希牵着塞西尔的手匆匆走上台阶，在接待处说明来意，一名女警把他们带到一个房间。弗朗西斯就坐在房间中央的一张桌子后，桌子上摆着电脑，电脑后坐着两名警官——一个是alpha，一个是beta，路德维希敏感地嗅了出来。他努力忽略那名alpha警员在生理上带给他的巨大的威圧感（其实很好做到，弗朗西斯近在咫尺已经足以让他感到安心），从进门起直接把目光放在弗朗西斯身上，一眼扫过去并没有明显的外伤，也没有人用手铐把他铐在长条凳上，这让路德维希又感到宽心了一点。除了眉眼间还未全消去的怒意和隐含着的疲惫以外，弗朗西斯很正常，他甚至还在用目光质问路德维希为什么要把塞西尔带来？！路德维希用眼神回答他他们的女儿自认为已经成熟得能做到去局子里保释回她父亲。弗朗西斯不置可否，他对着路德维希翻了一个白眼，但随即，在塞西尔看过来时，表情立刻变成了他最亲切和蔼的微笑。  
路德维希询问发生了什么事。那名转着圆珠笔的beta警员耸了耸肩，轻松自如地告诉他：“没什么，alpha们之间打架，不是什么大事，光今天晚上就发生了三起——交了罚金签了字之后就可以走了，我们叫您过来只是想确认一下您和他之间的关系，先生。您是他的——？”  
路德维希决定不多向这两名警员问什么，而是直接把弗朗西斯先捞出来之后再问他本人事情的经过，因此他回答得很快：“是的，我们是伴侣。我是omega。”。与此同时，熟练地递上自己的证件。  
“不太容易看出来啊，先生。”beta警官从桌后站起身，接过他的证件看了看，“好的，我想没问题——你们的结婚证明有吗，副本也可以。”  
“我们没有结婚。”路德维希说。  
“好吧，展示一下标记的烙印也可以，我们有专人检查，在那边的房间——”  
“他也没有标记我。”路德维希犹豫了一下，还是说了实话。  
beta警官愣住了，甚至忘了把捏在手上的证件还给路德维希。  
“先生，警局不是开玩笑的地方。”他严肃地说，目光严厉起来。  
“我说的是真的。”路德维希自己也颇为无奈地耸了耸肩，“也许你们可以查一下我们在银行开的共同账户，如果你们的系统有联网的话，也可以查一下在抑制剂指定购买地点登记在我名下的购买记录，你们会发现最近几个月频率有明显减少，实际上这个月已经到月底了，我根本还没有去过一次……”  
“这可什么也说明不了，先生。”一直没有开口说话，仰头靠在椅背上把脚翘在桌上的另一位大块头的alpha警官在此时突然阴阳怪气地插嘴道，“甚至要我说，你只要拿不出结婚证明，有标记烙印也没什么用——好好回忆回忆有几个晚上他告诉你要出差，有应酬，必须加班？有几个alpha会只标记一个omega？我完全有理由怀疑事情其实还没这么单纯。”  
他仰起头望着路德维希表情逐渐阴沉起来的脸，却仿佛自己才是居高临下的那一方一般轻蔑一笑：  
“我相信你这样的条件肯定价格不便宜，不过买你一晚上的钱我估计那边那位也还是出得起的。他付你多少，我给你双倍，在后门等我解决了你‘丈夫’的事情就下班怎么样？——（他响亮地哼了一声）我干了十年警察，你们这种例子我见过的多了去了。我猜你肯定知道，城东有一条街到了晚上可满地都是穷得这个月抑制剂没着落的omega，他们中有些人的价钱还不如一瓶啤酒呢。”  
“你少说两句。”beta警员拍了拍他搭档的肩膀，“你停职三个月刚刚回来上班就想再闹出点什么事？况且这屋里还有小孩。”  
“小孩？什么小孩？”塞西尔个头太矮，再加上紧紧地跟在路德维希身边，从alpha警员的角度看不见她。他正在四处探头寻找时，塞西尔挣脱了路德维希一直牵着她的手，跑到桌边，两手撑在桌子上，踮起脚尖。虽然并没有完全听明白大人们在说些什么，但她抬起头认真地望向两个陌生的警员，叫道：“是真的！他们就是我的papa和Vati！”  
这是塞西尔第一次管路德维希叫Vati。弗朗西斯和路德维希都很震惊，他们原本还在暗中计划着如何利用这一次即将到来的家庭旅行来同她解释他们的关系。他们原以为自己要说上一番长篇大论，来告诉她“你会有一个新爸爸，以后你和别的孩子再也不会有什么不一样”、“虽然我们还不确定会不会有新的小宝宝，但是我们能保证我们对你的爱永远不会减少”诸如此类的话。但塞西尔却在此刻主动说出了他们费尽千辛万苦也想得到的那一个词。她一本正经地，仿佛并不是第一次如此称呼也并不是临时起意，之前只像对待一个亲近的朋友一样称呼路德维希，仿佛仅仅只是还需要一点时间让她去打听出怎么用德语喊爸爸一样。  
“两个白种男性，和一个非裔小女孩——人们通常管这种家庭叫什么？反正我会叫奇迹。”alpha警员冷笑着道。  
“你大可直接调查我的领养文件，完全合法，也不可能伪造。从法律上来说，她就是我的孩子。还有一件从法律上来说的事值得我提醒你一下：既然问讯室的所有对话都有录音，刚才你对我的家人的所有言论已经足够我去起诉你。”弗朗西斯冷冷地打断了他的话。路德维希毫不怀疑他在获准打电话给自己之前已经受够了这名alpha警官的言语。他不动声色地将塞西尔拉回来，护在自己身后。  
“漂亮的回答，先生。”alpha警员不以为然，挑了挑眉毛，“可惜你还是没有办法合理地证明你和你叫来的这个omega的关系。你是不是很后悔上次干他时没有顺手标记了他？不然事情就好办多了，甚至不需要法医的专业鉴定意见，就在这儿就行，我来让他发情，然后把他扔在这儿不管——或者你乐意看我代劳也行，总之结果都一样——看他会不会因为一直得不到你的信息素心脏骤停就好。”  
弗朗西斯猛地从椅子上站了起来，路德维希本能地冲上前一步摁住他，同时利用自己几厘米的身高优势，挡住他投向自己身后那位警员丝毫不加掩饰的恶狠狠的目光。他还是第一次看到弗朗西斯因为勃然大怒而一个字也说不出来，只能剧烈地吸着气。  
“嘿，嘿，两位。虽然我知道你们alpha天性就这么好斗，但今晚的alpha斗殴事件已经够多了，我不想再处理第四起的笔录，好吗？尤其是你，你的停职观察阶段才刚结束——”  
那名beta警员站出来也挡在了二人之间，高举着双手让他们各自冷静下来。路德维希把自己的手伸进弗朗西斯扭曲的手指间，任它们用力地把他捏紧以此来发泄，对此路德维希只是轻微地皱了一皱眉头。他扳过弗朗西斯的脸，直视入对方的眼睛最深处，轻声说了一句话，简明扼要：“塞西尔还在这里。”  
“我会告他，或者一枪崩了他。”弗朗西斯也压低声音回道，他紧紧抓住路德维希的手，一秒也不肯松开，“你不要想拦着哥哥我，小路易。”  
“我一定会拦着你。”路德维希坚定地回答他，“这里不再是战场上了，对人开枪你会坐牢。而且我知道因为是你，所以子弹绝不会打偏。”  
“只有一件事我决不会投降。”弗朗西斯说，固执地把头昂起，“哥哥我说过在你的性命和我一生的梦魇之间，我还是会庆幸是我的子弹比较快。七年前是这样，七年后还是这样。”  
“七年前也许是这样，但七年后我只需要你做到每晚按时回家。”路德维希给了弗朗西斯一个拥抱，安抚地拍了拍他的背，“我能保护好自己，不用紧张。现在，保持冷静。”  
他们俩为了不让塞西尔有听到的任何可能，声音始终压得很低。在他们说话的时候，那位beta警员半推半架着把他骂骂咧咧的搭档送出了门。他在外面待了挺长一段时间，再次推开门进来时，身后跟着他们俩共同的熟人罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦。奥地利人仿佛在雪地里走了相当长的一段时间，他的双颊红扑扑的，眼镜片上因为才走进暖气屋不久还沾着雾气。  
“你们可以走了。”beta警官说，“这位先生刚刚写了一份保证书，愿意为你们二位的伴侣关系担保。他作为你哥哥的合法伴侣（说这话时，他的目光自然而然扫过路德维希），也就是你们的亲属，有这项权利。”  
“罚金呢？”路德维希问道。  
“他同样垫付了，这件事你们自己日后私下解决。好了，现在没事了，你们走吧。”  
“可并不是什么没事了。”弗朗西斯话里有刺，故意高声说道，“请您转告您的搭档留意邮箱里的律师函。要么他来按时出席听证会，之后去监狱里写停职报告；要么让他记得以后出门时务必穿上防弹背心。总之，请他听证会和追悼会选一个。”  
“您真应该注意一下您的言行，大笨蛋先生。”罗德里赫皱眉，“在您的孩子面前说这样的话，您作为父亲还真是不知廉耻。”他走进屋来，脱下在外步行时戴的手套，弗朗西斯刚一开口时就已经捂住了塞西尔的耳朵——为此路德维希今夜又多了一件可以感谢他的事。  
beta警官送他们出门，在区警署门口冲罗德里赫无奈地摊了摊手，眨眨眼：  
“瞧吧，这个世界上，alpha们净会惹事，omega们全靠不住，遇事最终都还是要我们beta来收拾烂摊子。”  
“请原谅我不能同意您的观点。”罗德里赫板起脸，并未像beta警官所期待的那样因他们同是beta的身份而对他的人生总结深表同感，“我必须告诉您，您今晚见到的那两位大笨蛋先生是我见过最优秀的人之一，我不会说他们是我见过最优秀的alpha和omega，因为他们的优秀和他们的性别无关。”  
罗德里赫说完干脆利落地扭头离开，路德维希三步并作两步地在人行道上追上他，从后面搭住他的肩膀。  
“今晚真是太感谢你了，罗德里赫——你怎么来的，需要我们送你回去吗？”  
“不用客气，这件事是我应该为波诺弗瓦做的，我有一定连带责任。”罗德里赫转过身，推了推眼镜，“如果我没有走错到两个街区外的话，原本还可以到的更早些，或许你们二位不让人省心的先生也能少说几句口不择言的话。”  
“和你有什么关系？”路德维希问，“……我想你还是坐我的车回去比较好。来吧，反正也顺路。我哥哥最近在哪？”  
“我想他现在应该在亚马逊河上划着独木舟漂着，国家地理杂志邀请他写一个南美雨林的专栏。至于和我有什么关系，您直接去问波诺弗瓦吧。”罗德里赫没有再推辞，他跟着路德维希走向停车位。路德维希的哥哥基尔伯特和罗德里赫一样，也是个beta，但却是个比alpha还要好动且更为富有冒险精神的冒险家。他长年穿梭于各种人迹罕至的地方，一年里或许只有一个月能见到他回到文明社会里来，各大地理旅游杂志同他有约不完的稿，他本人的私人博客也篇篇文章轻松达到阅读量上万。很难想象罗德里赫这样性子好静，终年在室内工作的音乐家兼艺术品经纪人是怎么和他走到一起的。只有路德维希知道基尔伯特的另一重身份是曾和罗德里赫举办过钢琴长笛二重奏欧洲巡演的长笛演奏家，某一年他去了北极，千里迢迢背回来一片透明的树脂送给罗德里赫。记得当时他甚至没有顾得上把那沉重的行囊先放下，而是忙不迭地直接从冲锋衣贴身内袋里掏出那片被他的体温捂得还有些温热的树脂怼到罗德里赫鼻子底下，他兴奋地说，这里有一片北极的雪花，被他用树脂封起来了。后来不久，路德维希就参加了他们的婚礼——严格说来，那不仅是婚礼，更是场小型音乐会。到场宾客根据各自掌握的乐器，足可以现场凑一支交响乐团，还有足够多剩余的人能再凑一支四重奏弦乐队。  
罗德里赫在半路下了车。塞西尔已经在后座上抱着她的鱼心满意足地躺平睡着了。弗朗西斯坐在副驾驶，从上车以来就一直把手肘靠在车窗上，闷声不响地盯着窗外。路德维希想问问他“打架”究竟是怎么一回事，弗朗西斯也默不做声。他看上去心烦意乱，兀自思考着什么，没有工夫解答路德维希的疑惑。  
车开到家门前时，弗朗西斯突然开了口。  
“我们抽个时间结婚吧，路易。”  
“为什么突然这么说？”路德维希看了他一眼。  
弗朗西斯摇了摇头。“你知道我永远不会标记你的。”他低下头，无意识地搓弄着自己的十个指头，“我觉得这很残酷而且不人道。虽然人们总是说标记相当于订婚，是结婚的第一步，但我想我们完全没有理由不能跳过这一项来继续后面的路程。”  
“我想问的是你为什么突然有了这个念头。”路德维希神色平静，“我猜一猜——因为你觉得像现在这样我活的很辛苦？任何人都能质疑我们之间不是认真的关系，甚至可以怀疑我是你花一瓶啤酒钱就雇回家的omega？不，这没必要。我们如果结婚只会是因为我们想结婚，而不是因为别的理由。现在告诉我，你想和我结婚吗？”  
“噢，甜心，如果我要列一张愿望清单，和你结婚这一项已经成功挤掉了原先的第一位——结交全世界的美人和品尝全世界的美食。”弗朗西斯今夜难得地露出了一丝笑容。  
“那我们就结婚吧。”路德维希说，“只不过，不是现在——我的意思是近期。”  
“取决于你，我亲爱的小未婚夫。”  
路德维希做梦也想不到这世界上真的还会有比一片树脂里封着H20更简略的求婚。  
“现在我想和你谈谈你今晚打架的事情。据我所知你从不是那种控制不住自己的暴力倾向的alpha。”  
“没有什么大不了的，这种事不会发生第二次。”弗朗西斯话虽如此，眼中却仍然有着挥之不去的阴翳，“老样子，罗德里赫为我介绍了几个对我的画感兴趣的画廊主，我带他们去我的画室。他们没一个人真心对我的画感兴趣，只是好奇会画画的alpha到底是什么样的，尤其是这个alpha之前还当过兵就更有意思了。他们很惊奇我的画为什么不像老兵康复中心参加心理治疗的人画的画一样扭曲又阴暗，以红黑色调为主——我给他们看的是我上次回我父母家时在河边的写生，我小时候经常玩耍的那条小溪，我和朋友们捡松针与橡果的树林。最后他们切入主题，直接问我为什么不继续在军队里待下去。于是他们就发现了我不仅画画，还亲自照顾孩子。他们说我是alpha中的败类，也是他们先动的手，我只是反击。我对这类话一点不在意——我反正也不会把我的画卖给极端alpha主义者，艺术和目光狭隘的人无缘。”  
路德维希知道弗朗西斯少年学画时同村人对他的评价。他感到一种令人窒息的怒气扼住他的喉咙。  
“我赶到警署时没有碰上那些人，是他们的幸运。”他最后只说了一句话。


End file.
